Tomando riesgos
by ReyAlex
Summary: El plan no funcionó, Voldemort regresó nuevamente y se desató la tercera guerra. Harry y Ginny por cuestiones del azar o destino terminan metiendose en un viaje que los lleva a 1966. ¿Arriesgarán todo el futuro para acabar con Voldemort en el pasado?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

* * *

La lluvia le golpeó la cara a tiempo que empapaba su mano pero no soltó su agarre… el agarre a un pequeño palo de madera sin el cual terminaría muerto. Harry Potter, un chico de 20 años, corrió por el atrio del ministerio lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. El techo del lugar había desaparecido horas atrás y por eso la lluvia inundaba el recinto, complicando aún más la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

Era el pensamiento que aquejaba al pelinegro mientras acertaba un hechizo aturdidor en su oponente, un mortifago. Hace tres años creyó haber derrotado a Voldemort, pero la batalla que libraba y la guerra desatada el año anterior le decía lo contrario. No podía creer lo estúpido que fue al pensar que finalmente podría vivir una vida normal… no, eso jamás sucedería: él era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido, el salvador y ahora el auror. Era un feliz hombre casado y, mientras cazaba a los mortifagos restantes, llegó a creer que todo acabaría una vez llevado el último criminal a la cárcel; pero no, una vez más su viejo enemigo Tom le recordó que no le era posible tal clase de vida y en solo un año destrozó todo lo que con trabajo construyó.

— ¿Podrías dejar de soñar despierto, Harry? —Ron le gritó a su lado.

Se encontraba con la cara sucia y manchas de sangre ya secas. Su uniforme de auror también estaba hecho un desastre y lo único pulcro que Harry podía ver en su amigo era un anillo de oro que le recordaba la felicidad que sintió cuando fue padrino en la boda de sus dos mejores amigos. Se movió unos centímetros para evitar una maldición color púrpura de aspecto peligroso. Su mente volvió al atrio.

—Lo siento Ron… Nos están haciendo pedazos, ¿ya dieron aviso a la orden? —Harry preguntó en el descanso que tuvo después de mandar a volar a otro contrincante. Justo después de que Voldemort regresó por tercera vez, Harry junto con Ron y Hermione reinstauraron la Orden del Fénix.

—Sí, pero no esperes mucha ayuda. Hermione me dijo que también están atacando San Mungo…

—Sumando al ataque a Hogwarts y al Callejón Diagon significa que todos los grandes puntos mágicos del país están bajo ataque —en ese momento Harry captó un chispazo rojo a su izquierda. Al voltearse vio a Ginny, su amada esposa, entrar a toda velocidad con un número considerable de fuerzas amigas. Sonrió completamente cuando la pelirroja llegó a su lado.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa que contrastaba con los ojos serios y los movimientos rápidos de su varita.

—No mucho hermanita, nos están pateando el trasero

—Me alegra saber que me convertí en tu salvadora Ron —rió Ginny —, además traje refuerzos —dijo, señalando al grupo de caras conocidas que ayudaban a obligar a que los mortifagos se replegaran.

Harry nuevamente sonrió, no había cruzado una sola palabra con Ginny y, sin embargo, ambos ya habían tenido una gran conversación a través de la mirada. Las palabras a veces sobraban entre los dos y un simple vistazo al otro los hacía entenderse mutuamente. Ginny Potter se había tardado en llegar porque estuvo armando un pequeño ejército.

Hacía un año, cuando todo volvió a comenzar, Neville reinstauró también el Ejército de Dumbledore y recibió una respuesta completa, a pesar de que el chico era parte de la orden, al igual que Ginny, Luna y algunos de los miembros del ED, Neville había insistido que necesitaban esperanza, fuerza para volver a pelear y el hecho de volver a combatir al lado de los mismos compañeros con los que ya enfrentaron la muerte al menos una vez, les daría esa fuerza necesaria. Harry tenía que admitir que Neville tuvo razón. La ayuda que recibían del ED era inmensa y todo lo coordinaba Neville, por lo que Harry tenía que preocuparse solo por organizar la orden.

Un poderoso estruendo lo regresó a la realidad. Observó como una maldición hacía explotar parte de la estatua central del atrio y mandaba a volar a decenas de personas, amigos y enemigos. La escena le heló la sangre. El ejército que trajo Ginny se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inmóviles y el que había lanzado el hechizo lo observaba directamente, con una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad y sintió un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad.

—Está aquí… —susurró pero su mujer y amigo lo escucharon perfectamente.

Todo el atrio estaba en silencio y lo único sonido que se escuchaba era la intensa lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Parecía que todos estaban expectantes a lo que Voldemort y Harry harían; el pelinegro por su parte barajaba sus posibilidades. Si se enfrentaba ahí, de manera directa con Voldemort, tenía una oportunidad de derrotarlo pero sabía que no sería una batalla justa.

Lamentablemente Tom había aprendido de su segunda derrota y no se enfrentaba en solitario con Harry, no a menos que tuviera algún plan. Algunos pensaban que Voldemort temía a Harry y eso les daba fuerzas para pelear, pero Harry sabía a la perfección que Tom no le temía… lo respetaba. Así como alguna vez respetó a Dumbledore, ahora respetaba a Harry y por eso no peleaba de frente contra él, no en solitario al menos.

Ron y Ginny entonces levantaron nuevamente las varitas y se pusieron en posición de duelo, parecía que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento que él. Pero una sensación en su frente le dijo que no atacaran, la vieja cicatriz parecía darle un cosquilleo advirtiéndole el peligro. A pesar de que realmente la cicatriz era eso, una simple cicatriz y ya nunca le dolía, había ocasiones como esta en las que sentía un cosquilleo. Cuando le preguntó a Hermione, ésta le dijo que simplemente era parte de su imaginación, que su mente le generaba el cosquilleo por costumbre. Sea lo que fuere, tendía a hacerle caso a sus instintos.

— ¡Repliéguense! —exclamó a todo pulmón.

A pesar de la cara de sorprendidos de algunos magos del ministerio, no le replicaron y empezaron a lanzar hechizos a tiempo que retrocedían. Harry lanzó un inmenso hechizo bombarda que destruyó parte del pasillo al atrio, los demás lo imitaron y se encontraron rápidamente tras un muro de piedra y escombros.

Harry entonces le hizo una seña a Ron y el pelirrojo empezó a explicar el plan. Cuando terminó, los magos empezaron a subir al elevador en grupos y desplegarse en distintos pisos. El plan era simple, se separarían e irían a distintos lugares, eso obligaría a los mortifagos a hacer lo mismo.

Era arriesgado pero no tenían muchas opciones, era imposible aparecerse, la red floo estaba desactivada y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que se encontraban en el ministerio de magia y no podían dejar que fuera tomado.

Al final, Ron fue con Kingsley a la oficina del ministro y Harry con Ginny fueron al Departamento de Misterios. Harry estaba reacio a dejar que su esposa lo siguiera pero una mirada de la pelirroja bastó para convencerlo. Sabía que Voldemort iría por él y por eso mismo escogió el Departamento de Misterios. Era una pista para Tom y estaba seguro que él comprendería.

—La última vez que estuve aquí pase un mal rato con esos cerebros… —dijo Ginny a tiempo que arribaban a su destino.

—No te preocupes, dudo que tengamos que pelear con esas cosas.

—A decir verdad, preferiría pelear con los cerebros que con Voldemort.

—También preferiría que pelearas con los cerebros…

Ginny se adelantó unos pasos y dio media vuelta para encarar a su marido. Lo miraba enojada y Harry sintió un pequeño sudor frío bajar por su espina. Ciertamente su mujer daba miedo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que eso significa Potter?

—Gin…

—Nada de Gin. Sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando. Esperabas que fuera a otro piso, con otras personas y te dejara a ti pelear contra Voldemort solo.

—No se trata de eso Gin, tengo que pelear con Tom, tú no.

—Podré no tener que hacerlo pero elijo hacerlo si eso significa quedarme a tu lado y cuidarte la espaldas. Ese idiota homicida no juega limpio y seguramente traerá lacayos con él.

Harry ya no pudo replicar nada, sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. Simplemente tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso, suave y lleno de sentimiento, traspasándole todos sus miedos y dejando curar las heridas de ver a los caídos en batalla. Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos más y se encaminaron de nuevo para adentrarse aún más en el departamento.

Pasaron las puertas giratorias y se hallaron a sí mismos en la sala del velo de la muerte. No era la mejor elección pero sus pasos lo guiaron invariablemente al lugar donde murió Sirius y donde se estudia la muerte. La ironía lo golpeó de lleno y un pensamiento lo inundó: ¿qué pasaría si hiciera que Tom atravesara el velo?, ¿finalmente moriría? No sabía la respuesta pero pondría a prueba su plan, no tenía muchas opciones, aún no sabía cómo es que Tom había regresado por tercera vez y cualquier idea, por loca que pareciera, la pondría en práctica. Fue entonces que escuchó pasos y se preparó.

—Ha pasado tiempo Harry —Voldemort entró a la sala haciendo sonar su fría voz, generando que un escalofrío recorriera la espina del pelinegro.

—Tom… —le respondió a tiempo que se ponía en guardia. Ginny a su lado hizo lo mismo cuando un par de mortifagos aparecieron en escena.

— ¿Finalmente decidiste dejar de correr? —se apuntaron con las varitas —, entonces terminaré con tu sufrimiento y por fin te unirás a tus padres y amigos… —y la batalla comenzó.

Hechizos volaron de un lado a otro. Dos duelos se encontraban claramente definidos: Harry y Voldemort en un lado, mientras Ginny se encargaba de dos mortifagos al mismo tiempo. Harry se agachó justo cuando una maldición lo rozó; al instante, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, que bloqueó su oponente.

Su mente lentamente dejó de responderle y dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control. Lanzó un conjunto de tres rápidos hechizos y escondió un cuarto entre ellos. Voldemort bloqueó los primeros dos y esquivó el tercero pero el cuarto hechizó logró acertar en el brazo, dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Harry tomó esos instantes para recuperar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que le faltaba.

Ginny, en ese momento, aprovechó la distracción que se generó en los mortifagos al ver herido a su líder y desarmó para luego aturdir a uno de sus rivales. El otro logró esquivar los hechizos e intensificó la batalla que se había convertido en uno contra uno. Harry intentó desarmar a Voldemort pero este ya se había recuperado y bloqueó fácilmente el hechizo. Convirtió una de las rocas cercanas al velo en una clase de golem de piedra, que cargó a velocidad contra Harry.

—Demonios… —susurró el pelinegro a tiempo que se lanzaba a un lado para esquivar el monstruo de piedra. Lanzó una maldición que hizo explotar el pecho del golem pero no lo derrotó. Logró esquivar a tiempo una maldición asesina enviada por Voldemort.

Mientras corría esquivando al golem y las maldiciones de Voldemort, trató de volver hacer funcionar su cerebro y pensar un plan. No podía deshacerse del golem sin convertirse en blanco fácil para Tom. De igual manera no sabía cómo volver a transfigurarlo. Lamentablemente nunca fue su fuerte Transformaciones.

Entonces el plan vino de la mano de su enemigo que le lanzó un fuego con apariencia de serpiente: el fuego maldito. Harry alzó la varita y se dejó engullir por la bestia anaranjada. Un grito ahogado se escuchó proveniente de una pelirroja y la cara de Voldemort se dibujó macabramente con una sonrisa. El fuego empezó a aumentar de intensidad en lugar de ceder, Voldemort alzó su varita para controlarlo y enviarlo contra Ginny pero no fue capaz de moverlo. Soltó con frustración:

—¿Pero qué…?

El fuego maldito empezó a aumentar su intensidad y tamaño, engullendo todo lo que tenía alrededor y Voldemort era incapaz de controlarlo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta: no tenía el control del fuego porque alguien más lo tenía. Harry Potter apareció entre las llamas con la varita en el aire moviéndola como si de remolino se tratase, el fuego seguía sus órdenes.

Ginny dejó salir un suspiro aliviado y se impresionó completamente por la imagen mostrada a sus ojos: Harry se encontraba con una mirada de determinación que pocas veces había podido ver en él y podía sentir que la magia emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Albus Dumbledore en acción pero dudaba que fuera muy diferente la sensación que la estaba embargando, era simplemente abrumador. Observó que Tom parecía genuinamente impresionado. El mortifago con el que estaba peleando aprovechó la situación y mandó una maldición contra la pelirroja, pero tanto el hechizo como él mismo fueron engullidos por el fuego antes de que pudieran llegar a nadie.

El fuego entonces tomó forma de un inmenso león en llamas y se lanzó contra Voldemort haciéndolo desaparecer entre gritos de furia. Harry trastabilló un poco y cayó de rodillas. Ginny corrió a su lado.

—Eso fue increíble… —no pudo evitar decirle. Harry, apoyado sobre ella, dejó salir una leve risa.

—Fue suerte, me drenó completamente, de haber fallado habríamos terminado…

Cortó su habla al instante que empujaba a Ginny y recibía una maldición de lleno en el pecho.

—¡Harry!

—¿De verdad creíste que me derrotarías tan fácil, Harry? —una leve risa malévola se escuchó en la sala —.He de admitir que me impresionó lo mucho que has progresado chico. Sí, de tener el tiempo suficiente, te podrías convertir en alguien muy poderoso… lamentablemente no puedo dejar que eso pase.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, Tom? —le soltó Ginny con rabia a tiempo que ponía presión en la herida de Harry, de la cual la sangre corría libremente fuera de su cuerpo. El pelinegro apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

—Veo que tu estadía al lado de Potter te ha vuelto prepotente Ginevra... Algo tan mundano como el miedo hace tiempo que me abandonó. No. Simplemente aprecio el poder y capacidad que puede llegar a tener Harry en un futuro, después de todo se ha probado de ser un gran mago. Lamentablemente también se ha probado de estar contra mis ideales y eso significa que tengo que matarlo.

Ginny ignoró olímpicamente cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de Voldemort mientras se centraba en evitar que su marido se desangrara. Harry seguía luchando con fuerza para no perder la consciencia pero cada vez perdía más y más sangre. La pelirroja trató de pensar un plan para sacar a ambos de ahí con vida pero no se le ocurría nada. Voldemort, por su parte, seguía metido en su monólogo de cómo era el más grande mago y que la muerte de Harry lo probaría.

—Pero antes de matarlo, quiero verlo sufrir… Un pequeño pago por haberme derrotado hace unos años… ¡Avada Kedavra!

La maldición se acercó a ellos a cámara lenta. Ginny trató de levantar a Harry pero el hombre pesaba demasiado para que lo moviera e intentó lo único que podía pensar: trató de girar sobre sí misma para desaparecerse junto a su marido.

La sorpresa la invadió cuando sintió la familiar sensación en el estómago y obligó a que la imagen de su casa apareciese en su mente… Pero la maldición verdosa cada vez cobraba más velocidad a los ojos de Harry, que con la visión borrosa se dio cuenta de la dirección: Ginny. "No", pensó, "no dejaré que también me la quites a ella".

No estaba seguro de si había usado su boca o solo su pensamiento para decir esa frase pero obligó a su cuerpo a moverse y cubrir a Ginny. La sensación en su estómago le indicó que, efectivamente, se estaban desapareciendo del lugar, la esperanza lo llenó de inmediato de manera cálida, contrastando con el frío que la falta de sangre quería imponer… Y luego oscuridad. La maldición asesina desapareció junto con ellos justo cuando llegaba a la espalda de Harry.

* * *

_Buenas gente_

_Sé lo que van a decir, ¿estás publicando otra historia de Harry Potter cuando aún no llevas ni 10 capítulos de Los Potter? Pues sí, lo estoy haciendo, pero hay una razón. Dejenme explicarme: Tenía ya tiempo pensando en esta historia y trabajandola, a ritmo lento pero constante y realmente quería compartirselas. No se preocupen, la prioridad seguirá siendo de Los Potter pero el trabajar esta historia me permite 'descansar' de escribir los capítulos de la otra. De esta manera escribo más rápido y significa que tendrán más capítulos. Pero como dije, publicaré en segundo plano esta historia._

_Metiendonos ya al tema de Tomando riesgos... Sí, pueden decir que amo el tema de viajes temporales (de dos historias propias, las dos con viajeros de tiempo supongo que me delata). Antes de que me digan: ¡soltaste spoiler! Está en la descripción de la historia que es viaje temporal._

_En fin, ya no los molesto más. Agradecimientos, abrazos, ánimos y mucho amor a mi querida beta Kathitha que tiene que soportar los destrozos que le envío para corregir y que gracias a ella pueden leer algo legible aquí xD_

_Saludos  
ReyAlex_


	2. Regresando a donde nunca estuvo

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras sentía lo frío del suelo de piedra sobre el cual estaba recostado. No trato de moverse, sabía que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba entumecido así que para qué desperdiciar energía, se dijo. Quedarse recostado ahí mismo, descansar, dejar de pensar en todas las pérdidas, las derrotas, las muertes, la guerra… eso, la guerra.

El pensamiento le regresó el ímpetu a Harry Potter, que forzó cada músculo de su cuerpo a moverse. No se iba a quedar recostado mientras la gente que quería seguía peleando a muerte, tenía que hacer algo. Finalmente abrió los ojos y encontró el piso con su mirada, estaba tendido boca abajo, en una posición poco ortodoxa y con un dolor punzante en la espalda.

Poco a poco pudo recobrar completamente el sentido del espacio y recordó todo lo acontecido hasta el momento. Buscó a Ginny con la mirada sin aun moverse del todo, lamentablemente no tenía un gran rango de visión por lo que, a pesar de las quejas de su cuerpo, se volteó y sentó en el suelo de piedra: el pánico lo invadió.

No había rastro de Ginny. No podía encontrarla con la vista, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por desgarrar los músculos del cuello para escanear toda la sala. A pesar de la ausencia de la pelirroja, se dio cuenta de varias cosas: no habían logrado desaparecerse o, al menos, él no porque seguía en el ministerio, en la sala con el velo de la muerte. Voldemort no se encontraba cerca y lo más notable era que la sala estaba impecable, dentro de lo que cabe en una sala a la que apenas se le da uso. No quedaban rastros de la batalla que tuvo lugar momentos antes, ni las sillas destruidas, ni los cráteres en las rocas cerca del velo, ni los restos negruzcos de la destrucción causada por el fuego maldito. Nada. Completamente limpio.

Por fin terminó poniéndose de pie, notó que su varita seguía fuertemente agarrada por su mano y se dispuso a salir del ministerio. Con un poco de suerte, Ginny se encontraría en casa, después de que ella se pudiera desaparecer. Por supuesto, si lo pensaba, el hecho de que él siguiera en la misma sala significaba que era casi imposible que Ginny se hubiera desaparecido, básicamente porque estaban fuertemente agarrados; pero alejó el pensamiento racional de su mente, no podía permitirse pensar en ello, no podía desmoronarse, aun no.

Con cuidado salió de la sala, llegando a otra donde había muchas puertas. Simplemente susurró "Pasillo principal" y continuó su camino rumbo al elevador. Iba caminando con varita alzada en todo momento, preparándose para atacar a la primera vista del enemigo. Entró al ascensor y escogió el atrio principal. Su plan era simple, una vez ahí se desaparecería rumbo a su casa para buscar reagruparse. El por qué volvía al atrio era simplemente para hacer un rápido chequeo de los daños. No había caso en quedarse a luchar si alguno más de sus amigos seguía peleando en otro piso, en su estado actual era más un estorbo que un refuerzo. Apenas podía moverse, el mantener la varita alzada hacía gritar sus músculos; la visión seguía algo borrosa, la mente un desastre, la espalda le punzaba sin darle tregua y por si fuera poco, el estómago también parecía empezar a demandarle alimento. Inmerso en el recuento personal de daños, apenas si atinó a darse cuenta de su arribo al atrio: nuevamente entró en pánico.

El atrio se encontraba extrañamente… en perfecto estado. No había vidrios por el suelo. Ciertamente existía un techo y la estatua central del mago, el duende y el elfo se alzaba con magnificencia. "¿La estatua?", pensó Harry con preocupación.

Dicha estatua había sido destruida años atrás, durante el régimen de Voldemort en el ministerio, cuando técnicamente aún era un estudiante. Cuando terminó la segunda guerra se colocó una nueva estatua, con el mago, el duende y el elfo pero al mismo nivel y con una tabla de piedra con los nombres de todos los caídos durante el curso de ambas guerras, como un recordatorio del horror que se vivió y los errores que se cometieron. Pero no había rastro de dicha tabla, era claramente la estatua que nunca pensó volver a ver.

—Disculpe, ¿lo conozco? —Harry se sorprendió por voz y se dio vuelta con brusquedad, terminando su varita apuntando directamente al pecho del hombre recién llegado.

—¡Le ordeno que baje la varita! —el hombre le ordenó con el cejo fruncido y clara señal de molestia. Por supuesto Harry no la bajó.

—¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? —preguntó usando toda la autoridad que pudo impregnar en su voz. El hombre pareció sorprendido por el tono de Harry pero no retrocedió.

—Creo que le hice la misma pregunta y le recomiendo responder primero cuando el jefe del departamento de regulación mágica le hace una pregunta, auror .

Harry entendió al instante la situación. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de auror y ciertamente lo ponía en un rango menor que un jefe de departamento. El problema era que Harry no sabía quién era ese hombre aunque sentía una sensación de familiaridad que no podía describir. Decidió contestar con la verdad.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter, auror

—No me mientas chico —a pesar de acusarlo de mentiroso, el hombre extrañamente sonrió con calidez —, no te voy a reportar ni nada, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa que hubiera alguien a estas horas.

—De verdad, me llamo Harry Potter.

—Te digo chico, no te voy a reportar.

—¡Me llamo Harry Potter! —exclamó fuertemente, perdiendo la paciencia.

Estaba desperdiciando el tiempo que era vital para buscar a Ginny, aunque su cerebro hacía rato que le había quitado la esperanza al llegar a una respuesta de lo que pasaba.

—Te diré qué no puedes ser un Potter porque no hay más que tres: mi esposa, mi hijo y yo, Charlus Potter.

Harry sintió un yunque caer desde el esófago hasta el fondo del estómago. La respuesta a la que llegó hace rato y que se negaba a creer, se comprobaba. Todo lo observado hasta el momento, le gritaba la situación; sin embargo, se negó a creerla, a pesar de que tiempo atrás aprendió la lección de no subestimar la magia y no dar por imposible lo que realmente era posible. Con una débil voz preguntó:

—¿Qué año nos encontramos?

— ¡¿Cómo que en qué año?! Por supuesto que es 1966, chico.

Y Harry Potter se desmayó.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero se despertó gracias a un delicioso aroma que inundó sus pulmones. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama cómoda, con sábanas blancas, una mesita de noche a su lado donde recogió sus lentes para observar más a detalle la habitación.

Ya con la claridad brindada por sus anteojos, observó a un hombre durmiendo plácidamente en la cama a su izquierda y reconoció al instante el lugar como San Mungo. Lo más probable es que el hombre llamado Charlus lo trajera allí después de que perdiera el conocimiento. No lo culpaba y de hecho le agradecía, le pudo haber sido bastante fácil simplemente dejarlo ahí tirado pero se tomó la molestia de ingresarlo al hospital.

Echó una mirada a la ventana que tenía a su lado: Estaba amaneciendo. Rogó internamente el haber estado fuera de combate unas horas, no días enteros. Se pudo de pie aun con dificultad, notando por primera vez las vendas que le cubrían gran parte del torso. La parte positiva es que se sentía con suficiente fuerza como para hacer un viaje… uno más que necesario.

Tomó la varita de la misma mesita, se vistió con su ropa, que se encontraba en el baúl al pie de la cama, y salió de la habitación para no molestar al durmiente hombre con el que compartía la habitación. De todos modos, no podía aparecerse ahí. Tenía que llegar a la recepción.

Obligó a sus piernas a moverse, las cuales le reclamaban el haber sido sacadas de la comodidad de la cama. Por fortuna, se encontraba cerca del elevador y llegó en cuestión de minutos a la recepción. Una mujer de aspecto regordete se encontraba inmersa en una revista sin prestar aparente atención a lo que le rodeaba. Harry no la culpaba, era aún muy temprano y la mujer probablemente moriría de aburrimiento de no ser por la revista, aunque al acercarse el pelinegro no pudo pensar que él moriría si tuviera que leerla. Trató de pasar desapercibido en la recepción. La mujer alcanzó a levantar un poco la mirada y antes que el reconocimiento por el atuendo la golpeara, Harry se giró sobre su propio eje y desapareció.

El lugar donde apareció fue una vista familiar, aunque había bastantes cambios si lo observaba de cerca, en esencia era el mismo pueblito mágico llamado Hogsmade. Gracias a la hora, las calles estaban desiertas, aunque probablemente algunos de los bares ya estuvieran abiertos. Harry no tenía interés alguno en adentrarse en el pueblito, al menos no de momento. En cambio, tomó el otro camino y se dirigió rumbo a Hogwarts.

El plan era sencillo: ir con el único hombre que podía llegar a tener respuestas para él. Ciertamente le costó trabajo el decidirse a no ir a Godric's Hollow, donde en un futuro tendría su casa. Era bastante claro que se las había arreglado para viajar en el tiempo, en medio de una pelea a muerte y, por el hecho de haber despertado en el mismo lugar de donde perdió el conocimiento, significaba que Ginny no hizo el mismo viaje. Aunque se sentía tentado a ir a revisar, en caso de que por pura suerte la pelirroja también hubiera hecho el viaje.

Cortó sus pensamientos en cuanto llegó a la reja de los terrenos, totalmente sellada. "Por supuesto", pensó. El lugar estaba cerrado por seguridad y si no se anunciaba no podría entrar, y mucho menos hablar con el director en persona. Por la fecha en la que le dijeron que se encontraba, dedujo que aún no se hallaban en guerra y simplemente concluyó que podría entrar al castillo de manera sencilla.

Obviamente tenía la posibilidad de colarse por alguno de los pasadizos, deberían estar todos en funcionamiento, menos el de la casa de los gritos pero dudaba que recibiera una grata bienvenida si aparecía de la nada. Optó por un método directo pero discreto: enviar su patronus directamente al director.

Lo conjuró de manera sencilla y lo envió con el mensaje que decía "Me temo que estoy en un aprieto, Albus. Soy un viejo pupilo y amigo, pero no me conoces, no por los próximos 20 años, mi nombre es Harry Potter". Cualquiera pensaría que es un mensaje de broma o lo suficientemente sospechoso como para ignorarlo, pero claro, Albus Dumbledore no es cualquiera, sabía que entendería la implicación de su pequeño 'viaje'. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a una respuesta, por lo que se sentó en una roca cercana a la reja y jugueteó con su varita entre los dedos por un rato.

La respuesta vino de la mano del mismo Dumbledore, que se acercó caminando con tranquilidad por los terrenos del castillo, emanando un aura de poder, bondad y calma que contrastaba con su gorro de punta para dormir. Harry hubiera reído si no creyera que sería de mala educación, después de todo técnicamente era la primera vez que conocía al hombre.

—Buenos días joven…

—Harry…Harry Potter, es un gusto verlo de nuevo profesor.

—Es una sensación curiosa señor Potter, el que alguien te salude con una mirada de nostalgia mientras uno está seguro de no haberlo visto antes… Cosas curiosas los viajes temporales, ¿cierto?

Harry no pido evitar que la sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara. Había extrañado a su viejo profesor. Durante mucho tiempo sintió que le faltaron muchas cosas por aprender de él y esperaba de esta manera poder hacerlo, aunque fuera un poco más antes de volver a su época.

El viejo director le indicó el camino rumbo al castillo y se pusieron en camino a sus adentros. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto, ambos entendían la delicada situación como para hacerlo en público. Harry, mientras tanto, se dejó maravillar por Hogwarts una vez más: sin importar el número de veces que lo viera, siempre le parecería sorprendente. Se emocionó al notar algún que otro cambio pero eran mínimos, aunque claro, el castillo aún no vivía la guerra. Finalmente su caminar los llevó frente a una estatua de un águila, que se apartó sin mediar palabra dejando al descubierto una escalinata de piedra en forma de caracol, que llevaba al despacho del director.

Al entrar, la sonrisa en ensanchó aún más en la cara de Harry, dejándose llenar de la nostalgia del lugar, con todas las excentricidades de los objetos que Dumbledore le gusta coleccionar, aunque había algunos menos de los que recordaba, después de todo eran aún 25 años antes de que él pisara por primera vez el lugar. Dumbledore se sentó en su silla alta, detrás del escritorio e invitó a Harry a hacer lo propio frente a él. El pelinegro esperó a que el viejo director iniciara la conversación.

—Antes de hablar de su problema permítame felicitarlo por la ingeniosa manera de enviar el mensaje vía patronus. Estaría encantado de que me enseñara cómo hacerlo, si no es mucha molestia claro —lo felicitó Albus y Harry soltó una risotada. El director levantó la ceja y el pelinegro explicó para evitar malentendidos.

—La cosa es profesor, que usted fue el que inventó esta forma de comunicación y me parece divertido que ahora yo valla a enseñarle —el viejo director sonrió divertido unos segundos antes de cambiar su expresión a una más seria.

—Bueno señor Potter, usted en su mensaje me informó que realizó un viaje a través de la línea temporal, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente, en un momento estoy en el año 2000 y al siguiente me encuentro en 1966.

—Tendría que preguntar, en dónde se encontraba y qué estaba haciendo, señor Potter.

—¿Podría simplemente llamarme Harry? —el director, aunque un poco sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza —.Bueno, me encontraba en el ministerio, como podrá ver, soy auror… —dudó un poco, no consideraba buena idea darle todos los detalles de su "situación" antes de llegar aquí —.Estaba en una batalla, fui herido y mi esposa intentó desaparecer conmigo… luego perdí el conocimiento y al despertar ya estaba aquí.

—Una batalla… Necesito que me des todos los detalles, Harry, para tratar de llegar a una solución —intentó el director sacar más detalles.

—Estamos en guerra, Albus, y estábamos bajo ataque. Nos vimos superados así que nos separamos por diferentes departamentos para que sus fuerzas rompieran filas. Ginny y yo terminamos en el departamento de misterios, donde tienen el velo de la muerte y ahí peleamos. Como ya dije, terminé herido y me desmayé. Cuando desperté ya estaba en esta época —decidió decirle parte de la verdad pero sin entrar en muchos detalles. A pesar de que confiaba con su vida en el director, había aprendido que Dumbledore solía tener tendencia a manipular y lo último que necesitaba era arriesgar el futuro.

—Ya veo… Me temo que no tengo respuestas para ti, Harry. Tendrás que darme un tiempo para hacer unas investigaciones. Por el momento lo mejor será que te quedes en la sombra, es muy peligroso jugar con el tiempo y tu llegada ya pudo hacer cambios. Nos encontramos actualmente en época de clases pero haré los acomodos necesarios para dejarte libre una habitación si así lo prefieres, pero debo advertirte que no debes intervenir con nada ni nadie.

Entonces el fuego de la chimenea rugió y se escuchó una voz:

— ¡Albus! ¿Estás libre? Tenemos un problema —Harry reconoció la voz inmediatamente como la Charlus. Dumbledore se dirigió rumbo a la chimenea.

Estuvieron conversando durante varios minutos, pero a voz baja por lo que Harry no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación. Cuando finalizaron, Dumbledore regresó a su silla y se quedó en silencio. Harry empezó a sentirse incómodo. Quería preguntar sobre el asunto de la conversación pero se sentía fuera de lugar hacerlo, después de todo no era problema. Cuando los minutos se convirtieron en un suplicio, abrió la boca para preguntar si podía retirarse pero la chimenea volvió a rugir y esta vez un hombre y una mujer salieron.

—¡Harry! —la mujer gritó y se lanzó sobre de él haciendo bailar su cabellera pelirroja. Harry no necesitó mayor explicación y la besó con fiereza.

El mundo pareció desaparecer mientras el pelinegro saboreaba a detalle los labios de su esposa pero fueron interrumpidos por una tos suave. Se despegaron, algo avergonzados, y Harry reconoció a Charlus Potter. Las preguntas inmediatamente inundaron su cabeza.

—¿Cómo…? —trató de preguntar.

—Esa debería ser mi línea chico, ¿cómo se las arreglaron para regresar en el tiempo? —preguntó Charlus con una sonrisa. Parecía genuinamente interesado.

—Me temo, Charlus, que esa es una pregunta sin respuesta por el momento, aunque me gustaría escuchar la versión de la señora Potter —intervino Albus y se concentró en Ginny, la cual enrojeció.

—Puede llamarme Ginny, profesor —el susodicho le sonrió cálidamente.

Ginny procedió a explicar su versión de los hechos después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con Harry. Básicamente relató lo mismo ya dicho por el pelinegro, evitando decir contra quién era la guerra hasta que llegó al momento cuando Harry había sido herido—… estaba lleno de sangre. Entré en pánico cuando no pude cerrarle la herida y traté de desaparecernos. Originalmente había un bloqueó contra aparición pero fue lo único que pude pensar y funcionó… o algo así. Quiero decir, sentí que nos estábamos apareciendo, pero entonces me lanzaron una maldición y creo que Harry la bloqueó de alguna manera… y luego todo se volvió oscuridad. Terminé en Godric's Hollow donde me encontró la señora Potter. Ahí me di cuenta que había regresado en el tiempo, luego llegó el señor Potter y escuché que Harry también había llegado a este tiempo, por lo que le pedí que lo contactáramos a usted, profesor Dumbledore.

Harry escuchó en silencio el relato y se alivió que Ginny estuviera bien. Agradeció la suerte que la encontrara la señora Potter y no algún desconocido o alguien peligroso. Dumbledore preguntó:

—Harry, ¿podrías decirme qué maldición es la que bloqueaste?

—Venga Albus, pudo haber sido cualquiera. El chico estaba herido, no creo que eso tenga algo que ver con su viaje, ¿o sí? —preguntó Charlus.

—No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar fuera ningún detalle por más inverosímil que parezca.

—Bueno… no la bloquee exactamente… más bien usé mi cuerpo de escudo —Albus asintió con la cabeza y lo instó a continuar, pero Harry estaba nervioso de dar la respuesta. Recordaba claramente qué maldición golpeó contra su cuerpo y prefería no mencionarla. Lamentablemente Dumbledore tenía razón. Tomó una bocanada de aire y contestó —: fue la maldición asesina. Me golpeó en la espalda al momento que nos desaparecíamos.

Charlus Potter soltó una exclamación de asombro e incredulidad. Albus, por su parte, se sumió en silencio, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ginny estaba sorprendida y alterada.

—¡Te interpusiste entre una maldición asesina y yo! —a Harry le extrañó escuchar enojo en su voz. Ginny puso sus brazos en las caderas de manera peligrosa e inevitablemente Harry dio un paso atrás. Charlus también parecía asustado y Albus tenía una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que Ginny simplemente lo observó con mirada peligrosa, soltó un suspiro y se relajó.

—Ya hablaremos después, Potter —dijo por fin y Harry no estaba seguro de querer ser parte de esa conversación.

—Volvamos al viaje temporal —dijo Dumbledore pero fue cortado por Charlus.

— ¿Viaje temporal? ¿Qué te parece mejor si discutimos que este chico sobrevivió a la maldición asesina? Nadie ha podido sobrevivir antes.

—Pues Harry lo ha hecho tres veces… —soltó de la nada Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

Charlus tuvo que tomar asiento porque parecía que se iba a desmayar, Albus Dumbledore estaba genuinamente sorprendido y le dirigió a Harry una mirada de admiración. El pelinegro se removió incómodo en el asiento.

—No contaré nada de las dos veces anteriores, no pregunten —dijo tajante. Charlus pareció decepcionado pero no dijo nada. Albus aceptó la decisión de Harry, aunque el pelinegro podía apostar su varita a que el director estaba ansioso por saber más.

—Como le mencioné anteriormente a Harry, me temo que no tengo respuestas para su situación, por lo que les pido tiempo para investigar más —les dijo Dumbledore, principalmente dirigiéndose a Ginny. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que será hora que regrese. Dorea debe estar preocupada y ansiosa por escuchar noticias —dijo Charlus preparándose para retirarse —. Entonces, ¿dónde se van a quedar?

—Albus me ofreció una habitación en el castillo, supongo que no habrá problema que Ginny se nos una.

—Es época de clases, podría ser peligroso que se queden aquí… ya saben, con todo eso de intervenir en el pasado, después de todo está lleno de chicos que son nuestro futuro, literalmente —dijo Charlus y cruzó miradas con Harry antes de sonreírle —¿Qué les parece si se quedan con nosotros? Dorea estará encantada y tenemos bastante espacio.

—Absolutamente no. Lo siento Charlus, pero es muy peligroso que interactúen con los demás, en especial su propia familia —dijo Dumbledore. A Harry le creció un sentimiento de molestia.

—Estaremos encantados de tomar su oferta —contestó Harry y le preguntó con la mirada a Ginny a su lado, la cual asintió y sonrió. Dumbledore parecía estar dispuesto a intervenir nuevamente pero fue cortado por Ginny.

—Lo lamento profesor Dumbledore pero esta no es su decisión. Venimos buscando respuestas y consejo, pero nosotros decidimos qué hacer. No se preocupe, no somos idiotas. Sabemos que no podemos hacer cambios y no los haremos pero estaremos encantados de poder estar en casa de los señores Potter, en un ambiente más familiar y personal.

Harry quería volver a besar a su chica. Había querido él mismo responderle a Dumbledore pero se volvió a sentir como aquel alumno de hace unos años que seguía órdenes del viejo director sin rechistar. Fue una suerte que Ginny se diera cuenta de su deseo de ir con Charlus porque gracias a la impresión de haber visto nuevamente a Dumbledore vivo, no hubiera podido exponer su sentimiento por sí mismo.

Albus Dumbledore miró un largo rato a Ginny, la cual le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear, completamente decidida. Al final el director terminó cediendo, aunque dejó claro su descontento con la situación. Se despidieron rápidamente de Dumbledore y se prepararon para partir vía red floo a la casa de los Potter. Charlus, con una sonrisa, les avisó que se iría primero para avisarle a Dorea.

—Harry, me gustaría que pudieras quedarte unos minutos más. Tengo unas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte —dijo Dumbledore y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, preparando para regresar a la silla pero fue detenido por Ginny.

—Me temo, profesor Dumbledore, que Harry le tendrá que responder las preguntas en otra ocasión. Tiene que descansar —dijo tajante dejando sin lugar a la réplica.

Dumbledore pareció entender que la pelirroja no iba a dejar que Harry se quedara por el momento y se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de mano.

Ginny le dio un rápido beso al pelinegro antes de entrar a las llamas de la chimenea y desaparecer en ellas. Justo cuando Harry estaba por seguirla, escuchó la voz de Albus a sus espaldas:

—Recuerda Harry que cambiar el pasado es peligroso...

Harry asintió y se adentró en las llamas, con las palabras del director en su mente tratando de pelear con la vocecita en su cabeza que había aparecido desde que se enteró que estaba en el pasado y le decía de todas las vidas que podía salvar si hiciera cambios… Así, Harry Potter desapareció en el mar de chimeneas esperando llegar y por primera vez en su vida, convivir con sus abuelos… y la versión en miniatura de su padre.

* * *

_Buenas gente  
_

_Les paso a dejar el segundo capítulo de Tomando riesgos. Las cosas empiezan a tomar curso pero no esperen mucha acción en un futuro cercano, tocará tomar un respiro para el matrimonio Potter... después de todo llevan tiempo luchando en una guerra, merecen descansar ¿no?_

_No estaré publicando hasta finales de mes probablemente. Estoy en final de semestre de la Universidad y mi beta se encuentra liada con el tema de titularse y tal (te mandenle su apoyo xD). Lo que sí se publicará serán actualizaciones de la traducción que estoy haciendo (probablemente)._

_Si quieren mantenerse al tanto del progeso de las historias, siganme en twitter (link en mi perfil), estoy publicando que tanto progreso llevo entre otras cosas. Si lo prefieren (porque no les guste twitter o lo que sea) en mi perfil suelo actualizarlo con novedades, pueden pasarse de vez en cuando y echarle una mirada._

_Sin más, me despido, agradecimientos como siempre a mi querida beta kathitha. Espero les gustara este capítulo y me encantaria saber su opinión en los reviews ^^_

_Saludos  
ReyAlex_


	3. Los Potter

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

* * *

Salió de la chimenea de forma brusca, como acostumbra, terminando en el suelo. Escuchó la risita inconfundible de Ginny no muy lejos y una tos que probablemente escondió también una risa. Al sacudirse el polvo se puso de pie con ayuda de la mano que Charlus le extendió. Se acomodó los lentes y observó el panorama: se encontraba en una sala ostentosa, con muebles que parecían bastante caros en un amplio lugar; las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros y algún que otro retrato.

—Indudablemente es un Potter —comentó una señora de aspecto hermoso pero con un aire de madurez. Era pelirroja pero se podían notar varias canas resaltando su cabellera roja. Charlus carraspeó.

—No te diviertas a costa del chico, Dorea.

—No me divierto a su costa, lo hago a costa de todo el linaje Potter —le rebatió Dorea con una sonrisa. Charlus se rindió meneando la cabeza.

—Verás, Harry, parece que los Potter tenemos un 'don' para salir de forma estrepitosa de las chimeneas. Desde que se inventó este tipo de viajes, las chimeneas formaron parte del grupo de enemigos de la familia.

Harry miró asombrado, no por el hecho de que su problema con la red floo se remonte hasta la invención de esos viajes si no por el hecho de conocer algo más acerca de su familia. Ginny volvió a reír.

—Es bueno saberlo —Harry contestó a tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada a Ginny para que dejara de reírse. Por supuesto, la pelirroja lo ignoró.

—Bueno pero dónde están mis modales. Me presento de nuevo. Mi nombre es Charlus Potter y ella es mi querida esposa, Dorea Potter. Bienvenidos a nuestra casa: la mansión Potter.

Charlus lo dijo de manera rimbombante con una sonrisa. Ginny agradeció y los presentó porque Harry volvió a meterse en un torbellino de pensamientos mientras paseaba su mirada una vez más por la sala, tratando de grabar a fuego cada detalle. Cuando se aseguró que recordaba hasta el pequeño retrato del matrimonio en una mesita, posó sus ojos en los Potter. Les hizo el mismo análisis y Harry no pudo pasar por alto ciertos detalles en Dorea que le recordaron su parentesco.

—¡Eres Dorea Black! —exclamó cuando la imagen del tapiz de Grimmauld Place vino a su mente. La mujer lo miró un poco raro pero levantó la cara con orgullo.

—Efectivamente, aunque ahora tomé el nombre de Dorea Potter nací en el seno de la ancestral casa de los Black.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido al escucharla. El único Black al que le tuvo aprecio fue Sirius… y fue gracias a su repudio por su propia casa lo que lo convirtió en un buen hombre a su parecer. Ginny le dio de repente un codazo y se dispuso a hablar.

—Lamento la descortesía de mi marido. Lamentablemente en nuestro tiempo hemos tenido encuentros poco agradables con los Black pero sabemos a la perfección que no podemos juzgar a alguien por el lugar donde nació, ¿cierto Harry? —le preguntó Ginny dirigiéndole una mirada significativa que claramente decía: "di que sí, o si no…". Obviamente Harry asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

Se sorprendió que Charlus riera y también le diera una mirada significativa antes de decir:

—Nos tienen dominados, ¿no es así Harry? —y volvió a reír, —esta maldición Potter que nos hace enamorarnos de pelirrojas con carácter es malo para la salud —esta vez su risa fue interrumpida por un codazo de Dorea para diversión de Ginny y compasión de Harry.

—No te preocupes Ginny, querida. Sé que mi familia puede ser… intolerante, pero nunca compartí la mayoría de sus ideales, después de todo me casé con un Gryffindor.

Y con eso se rompió definitivamente el hielo. Los invitaron a tomar asiento y empezaron a platicar de cosas banales como historias de la familia y los linajes. Ginny reveló ser una Weasley lo que le sorprendió a Charlus porque no había nacido una niña en cinco generaciones, o eso era lo que recordaba pero Ginny lo corrigió diciendo que por la fechas, deberían ser seis generaciones sin niñas.

También Harry se encontró cuestionado por su vida amorosa con la pelirroja para diversión de Dorea y Ginny. Al parecer los Potter tenían un don con las chicas y Dorea encontraba bastante divertido lo lento que llegó a ser Harry. Charlus mientras tanto le daba golpecitos en la espalda al pelinegro en señal de apoyo. La plática continuó por horas e inevitablemente los llevó al tema de la guerra cuando Ginny llegó a la parte donde Harry rompió con ella al final de su sexto año.

—No lo entiendo, eran felices ¿y rompió contigo? —preguntó una extrañada Dorea. Ginny a su lado le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Harry. El pelinegro decidió no esconderles nada, el sentimiento de familiaridad y confianza que sentía lo llevó a contarles la verdad.

—Eran tiempos de guerra. Rompí con ella en el funeral de Dumbledore, no porque quisiera, sino porque era necesario —tomó la palabra Harry. Charlus y Dorea se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar la noticia de la muerte del viejo director mas no dijeron nada —.Con Dumbledore fuera, me convertí en el mayor enemigo de los mortifagos, así que por su propia seguridad, nos separamos.

Charlus asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección la decisión tomada por el pelinegro y la apoyaba. Ninguno de los dos preguntó acerca del término mortifagos. Harry continuó relatando los años restantes: la batalla en Hogwarts, la aparente victoria, los tiempos de paz y nuevamente la guerra.

—Realmente no tengo idea cómo volvió de nuevo —se sinceró Harry. No había tocado el tema de los horrocruxes ni pensaba hacerlo —, lo único que sé es que un día estaba feliz porque iba a arrestar a los últimos mortifagos y al siguiente me encontraba cara a cara con él. Mi mundo se vino abajo en ese momento. Vi impotente como todo lo que construimos con mucho trabajo se caía fácilmente. El miedo invadió a los demás y tuvimos que luchar… de nuevo.

Para cuando terminó Harry, el ambiente que hasta ese momento había sido cálido y feliz ahora era frío y triste. La luz que entraba por las ventanas parecía no poder calentar lo suficiente. Ginny le tenía tomada la mano a su esposo y el matrimonio frente a ellos los miraba con preocupación. Charlus parecía dispuesto a hablar pero cualquier palabra que pudo haber salido de su boca se vio cortada por el ruido de pasos apresurados en las escaleras y la aparición en escena de un chico de unos seis años, con el pelo negro por todos lados, ojos marrones y una sonrisa petulante.

—Mamá, tengo hambre —le dijo el pequeño a Dorea, la cual volvió a la realidad y colocó una sonrisa cálida y amorosa en dirección a su hijo.

—Primero saluda James —le indicó.

—Hola, soy James Potter, un gusto —dijo de manera formal antes de voltearse a su madre de nuevo —, ¿quiénes son? Se parece a papá —preguntó señalando a Harry con el dedo. Su madre lo regañó por apuntar y respondió:

—Son familiares de tu padre, también son Potter.

—Hola James, mi nombre es Ginny Potter y él es mi esposo Harry —los presentó Ginny acercándose al pequeño y sonriéndole se puso a la altura de sus ojos.

James enrojeció un poco y, para sorpresa de Harry, se lanzó rápidamente hacía el frente, tomando desprevenida a Ginny y robándole un pequeño beso. Se alejó de ella y le lanzó la mirada de burla a Harry. El pelinegro sintió aquél monstruo en su interior, dormido desde su sexto año escolar, despertar un poco. Ginny le sonrió al pequeño y soltó un: 'qué lindo' antes de volverse a sentar al lado de Harry. El monstruo en el interior de Harry despertó un poco más.

Charlus trató de romper la tensión y evitar que su propio nieto asesinara a su propio hijo chocando las palmas y declarando que fueran todos a desayunar. Su esposa lo ayudó y se fue rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Ginny la siguió al instante para también cocinar y James siguió el rastro de la pelirroja.

—Te recuerdo Harry que ese pequeño es tu propio padre —Charlus no se pudo evitar comentarle conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, Charlus. Y eso lo volvió aún más incómodo.

Y era cierto, aunque fue un beso de piquito, inocente y de unos instantes, el hecho de que fuera su propio padre lo volvió todo terriblemente incómodo. Sabía de la reputación de James durante sus años de Hogwarts y eso fue lo que despertó el sentimiento indudable de celos, aunque ni a punta de varita aceptaría que se puso celoso de un niño de seis años.

Partieron rumbo a la cocina para preguntar en que podían ayudar pero Dorea y Ginny lo tenían todo cubierto. Charlus terminó por darle un rápido tour por la casa a Harry que, antes de salir de la cocina, se permitió darle una mirada de advertencia a James, el cual de manera madura le sacó la lengua.

La casa era más grande de lo que esperaba Harry. Había un par de habitaciones en este piso, la sala donde estaba la chimenea, la cocina que pudo ver era inmensa, el comedor que una larga mesa que le recordaba a las de Hogwarts pero más lujosa, con detalles grabados en oro. El pasillo principal, donde estaba la puerta tenía una inmensa escalera que daba al piso superior, donde Charlus le comentó había alrededor de doce habitaciones sin contar la principal y la de James.

Pasaron al lado opuesto de la casa y encontró una librería, el despacho de Charlus, el propio despacho de Dorea que, al parecer, usaba para estudiar algunas cosas o escribir otras. Un armario de escobas, la habitación de los elfos domésticos, que eran dos aunque Harry no los había visto desde que llegaron. Según Charlus, probablemente, se encontraban limpiando el piso de arriba. Harry pensó al instante en Hermione y en las palabras que seguramente le dedicaría a Charlus de haberlo conocido, probablemente algo como: 'está cometiendo un acto bárbaro, esclavizando a los elfos…', la nostalgia lo invadió.

Recordaba con claridad el cómo después de que Hermione se graduara luchó por los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Si bien, la mayoría parecieron ofendidos al principio de que les quisieran ofrecer derechos, con la ayuda de Kreacher, aceptaron unos cuantos. El viejo elfo fue el primero en aceptar días de descanso e incluso pago. Aunque claro, al principio exclamó que era ir en contra de todo lo que creía pero Harry le recordó que ahora era parte de la familia Potter y que no aceptaría tenerlo esclavizado.

Terminó logrando avances aunque Kreacher que en sus días libres se la pasaba limpiando su propia habitación y sus reliquias de los Black, que Harry le regaló con gusto. El pago que recibía no lo había usado hasta el momento, hasta donde sabía Harry, el viejo elfo lo guardaba y no lo volvía a tocar.

Volvieron a la cocina donde se dispusieron a desayunar. James le preguntó todo tipo de cosas a Ginny y no paraba de decirle lo linda que era. La pelirroja encontraba toda la situación bastante divertida y tierna. Dorea mandó a James a jugar y sirvió un poco de té.

—¿Entonces qué piensan hacer? —les preguntó la matriarca de los Potter.

Harry se hizo el desentendido. Mientras más pensara en su situación actual, más era la tentación de hacer algo.

—Esperaremos a que Dumbledore sepa bien dónde buscar. Mientras tanto nosotros estudiaremos sobre el velo, supongo —contestó Harry. Ginny a su lado levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Harry querido —Dorea lo miró con intensidad pero al mismo tiempo con ternura y amor.

Harry se removió incómodo en el asiento. La mirada era la que había visto muchas veces en los ojos de Molly Weasley. No la soportaba.

—Lo hablaremos esta noche y mañana les decimos nuestros planes, ¿les parece? —Ginny intervino salvando a Harry.

Si bien, Dorea no parecía satisfecha lo dejó pasar y volvieron a la conversación que habían dejado pendiente con la llegada de James. Esta vez fue turno de Charlus de ser expuesto en su vida amorosa con Dorea aunque las diferencias entre el abuelo y el nieto eran claras, Charlus fue un hombre con mucho éxito con las chicas antes de conocer a Dorea y no le daba vergüenza hablar de ello.

Llegó la hora de que Charlus tuviera que partir para trabajar en el ministerio. Harry, a pesar de querer ir a echar un vistazo, tuvo que contenerse cuando le recordaron que su presencia sería cuestionada y era peligroso. Recibieron una carta de Dumbledore informándoles que estaba investigando y le encantaría reunirse con ellos por la tarde. Ginny se encargó de responderle diciendo que hasta el día siguiente irían.

—¿Por qué, Gin? —preguntó Harry. No estaba molesto con la respuesta que la pelirroja envió pero tenía curiosidad.

—Después te digo, Harry. Mira tienen un álbum de fotos.

Se pasaron el resto del día viendo fotos y con Dorea contándoles historias de la época actual. Hubo un momento en el que las chicas corrieron a Harry de la sala y lo enviaron a que jugara con James. El pequeño al principio le envió miradas calculadas pero se relajó en cuanto se subió a su escoba de juguete y Harry le lanzaba una pelotita de hule con forma de snitch.

Finalmente llegó la noche. El matrimonio mayor de los Potter le indicó al menor una habitación de invitados donde podían pasar la noche. Ya en la habitación, se dieron una ducha y se metieron a la cama.

—Entonces… —comenzó Ginny a tiempo que ponía un hechizo silenciador en la puerta. Harry soltó un suspiro, llevaba todo el día pensando en cómo evitar esta conversación y hacerse el tonto con el tema pero en ese momento toda excusa abandonó su cerebro.

—No sé, Ginny. Sé lo peligroso que puede ser alterar el tiempo pero…

—Todo lo que se salvaría.

—Todo lo que cambiaría. ¿Te imaginas? Voldemort muerto antes de destruir nuestras vidas.

—No olvides Harry que en la primera guerra era más fuerte.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero Albus también la tiene, tenemos que ser inteligentes y no jugar con el tiempo.

—Tienes que empezar a pensar por tu propia cuenta otra vez Harry —le recriminó Ginny, el pelinegro la miró extrañado y confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde que volviste a ver a Dumbledore aquí no has hecho más que seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, otra vez.

—Gin, es el mago más grande que he conocido.

—Podrá ser el más sabio Harry, pero tú eres el mago más grande que yo he conocido. No lo olvides que de dónde venimos eres el líder de la Orden —Harry sintió sus mejillas escocer un poco.

—Sería estúpido no escuchar a Dumbledore.

—No digo que no lo escuches, digo que tomes tú las decisiones. Eres el líder de una guerra que no ha empezado.

—No ha empezado… ¡eso es Gin! La guerra aún no comienza, es peligroso siquiera intentar acabar con Voldemort si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está ni cuántos horrocruxes ha hecho. Tenemos tiempo para tomar una decisión.

—No lo tenemos. Nos tomará años reunir información sobre él. De la primera guerra no sabemos casi nada y también está el hecho de seguir investigando cómo se las arregló para volver una tercera vez. ¿Qué decides?

Harry se acomodó los lentes y acarició distraídamente su cicatriz. Ginny tenía razón, como casi siempre. Años era lo que necesitaban para poder empezar a pensar siquiera en una resistencia viable contra Voldemort. No le costaba trabajo tomar una decisión a decir verdad. Por eso evitó pensar el tema todo el día y evitar la conversación porque desde el momento en que se enteró que estaba en el pasado había tomado la decisión.

Miró a su mujer. La pelirroja le dedicaba una sonrisa de ternura y comprensión. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación y cansancio. Sí, ella también había sufrido mucho durante la guerra. Perdió familia como él, amigos, conocidos; había escuchado con horror cada vez que se enteraban de alguna matanza a los muggles. Todo ella lo había vivido a su lado. Siempre apoyándolo, instándolo a seguir adelante, a seguir luchando. Ahí fue cuando vio algo más en su mirada, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo: esperanza.

Le dio un beso suave a su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza. No hubo necesidad de hablar más. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, sintió la respiración suave de la pelirroja indicando que ya se encontraba dormida. Harry repasó una última vez todo lo sucedido durante el día en su cabeza antes de también dejarse abrazar por el mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente la pareja del futuro se encontró a sí misma sentada en el despacho del director. Albus Dumbledore escuchó atentamente el relato de los chicos. Harry notó una chispa de molestia en la mirada del viejo director cuando le informó su deseo de hacer cambios.

—Harry, me temo que tengo que discernir con tu decisión. Es de vital importancia no jugar con el tiempo. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para enviarlos de regreso, sanos y salvos.

—No lo entiendes Albus. Vivimos en guerra. Muchos han muerto, gente que se puede salvar.

—En la guerra siempre hay pérdidas chico. Me encantaría poder cambiar los hechos pero es peligroso hacerlo y puede llevar a un destino aún mucho peor.

—Sí, puede terminar un futuro peor pero ya tomé mi decisión. Me temo, Albus, que no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenernos —dijo firmemente Harry. Ginny lo miró de reojo con orgullo y levantó la barbilla. Ese era el Harry que quería ver frente a Dumbledore. No el alumno, el líder.

Dumbledore no escondió su molestia. Los miró duramente. Harry se sintió nervioso ante aquella mirada penetrante detrás de los lentes de media luna mas no cedió. Aunque le fuera fácil tomar la decisión ya había repasado todas las posibles consecuencias y decidió que valía la pena el intento.

—¿Estás consciente, chico, del peligro en que puedes ponernos a todos? —le preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí y estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias llegado el momento.

Se miraron unos minutos más, midiéndose. Dumbledore soltó un suspiro, su mirada se relajó. Harry estaba seguro que había ganado el argumento y le alegraba porque a decir verdad estaba cerca de ceder ante la presión del director.

—Como veas conveniente, Harry —le contestó finalmente Dumbledore. Harry estaba seguro de que le preguntaría detalles sobre la guerra mas no dijo nada. Pasados unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Harry preguntó nervioso:

—Espero contar con tu ayuda, Albus —el anciano le sonrió y asintió. Harry se alegró, por un momento creyó que no le ayudaría en nada.

Los invitó a salir de su despacho y partieron nuevamente a la mansión Potter en silencio aunque Ginny pensó en darle un 'regalo' a su marido por lo firme que se mantuvo durante la discusión.

—Espero sepas lo que haces, Harry… —susurró Albus Dumbledore, solo en su despacho.

* * *

_Buenas gente_

_Les paso a dejar el tercer capítulo de esta historia y claramente el título es un pequeño guiño a mi otra historia. Lo se, fue una broma muy obvia y bastante triste, en mi defensa estuve en finales de la universidad.  
Finalmente hace aparición el pequeño James y espero les agrade la manera en que lo presenté. También tenemos un pequeño conflicto interno de Harry sobre la actitud que debe presentar frente a los problemas ahora que tiene a Dumbledore de vuelta y... por supuesto tenemos a un Albus que aún no ha liderado en la guerra y a pesar de la sabiduría, no tiene idea de las consecuencias que puede ocasionar el hecho de que Harry quiera cambiar el pasado y tiene miedo de no saberlo, después de todo, todos sabemos que a Albus no le gusta no saber las cosas cuando estas representan un peligro. Pero veremos más de este desarrollo en un futuro._

_Lamento que el capítulo sea algo corto, el próximo prometo que será más largo. Estoy preparando el siguiente de 'Los Potter' que estoy por enviarlo a revisión y prometo no dejar tanto sin actualizar esta historia. Estoy de vacaciones así que técnicamente tengo más tiempo para escribir. _

_Espero que les gustara. Agradecimientos como siempre a mi querida beta kathitha. Espero leerlos en los comentarios que me encanta conocer sus opiniones. Recuerden pasarse por mi twitter que les suelo informar el estado de los capítulos y/o les aviso cuando estoy concentrandome en una historia y en cuál.  
_

_Saludos  
ReyAlex_


	4. Tomando riesgos

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

* * *

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba —dijo Harry.

Se encontraban en la mansión Potter los cuatro adultos, sentados tomando el té. Harry les estaba contando lo ocurrido durante su reunión con Dumbledore. El pequeño James se encontraba en su habitación jugando, o eso era lo que había dicho, a Harry le preocupaba los ocasionales sonidos de golpes y explosiones pero sus abuelos no parecían preocupados.

—¿Así que te pusiste de frente a Albus Dumbledore, el mago más grande del último siglo, y le dijiste que se fuera a comer perdices? —exclamó Charlus con diversión. Dorea le dio un codazo.

—No fue así… —respondió apenado Harry. Su abuelo lo hacía sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—En resumen sí —habló Ginny sin esconder el orgullo en su voz —, debieron haberlo visto, erguido, con la barbilla en alto, fuego en la mirada y voz potente. Estuvo maravilloso, no dudó —la mirada de Ginny se volvió soñadora y amorosa. Harry enrojeció.

—Tú fuiste la que me dijo que me comportara como en el futuro —dijo Harry.

—Y por eso, te daré un 'regalo' en la noche —le respondió seductoramente Ginny.

—Me alegro que estemos a varias habitaciones de distancia… —murmuró Charlus. El matrimonio joven enrojeció completamente y Dorea volvió a darle un codazo a su marido.

—No los avergüences —le dijo.

—Entonces —carraspeó Charlus y alejó el tema de la intimidad de su nieto —, esto significa que nos liderarás en la próxima guerra, ¿cierto?

Harry se quedó callado unos instantes, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta. Tenía la opción de decir no, que simplemente apoyaría con información y que Albus sería el líder nuevamente pero Ginny tenía razón: fue el líder al final de la segunda guerra, fue el líder en la tercera y ahora sería líder en la primera.

Asintió levemente y encontró miradas con Charlus. Ambos hombres compartieron pensamientos sin necesidad de hablar y Harry supo que Charlus lo ayudaría en lo que le fuera posible. Podía confiar en el hombre con su vida y él confiaba en Harry.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas hasta que volvieron a tener noticias de Dumbledore. Durante este tiempo, el matrimonio del futuro se encontró luchando contra el aburrimiento como nunca antes. No podía salir de la mansión así que su diversión se remontaba a jugar con James, ayudar a Dorea en la cocina o charlar con Charlus cuando volviera por la tarde del ministerio.

Por eso, cuando la carta de Albus llegó se sintieron extasiados. No gastaron tiempo y se transportaron vía chimenea al despacho del director. Cuando arribaron, Dumbledore los esperaba junto a Minerva McGonagall. Se intercambiaron los respectivos saludos y empezaron el tema que los concernía.

—He hablado con el ministro y, después de recordar favores del pasado, conseguí registrarlos oficialmente. Ahora son Harry y Ginevra Potter, sobrinos de la familia Potter. Charlus ayudó mencionando cierta rama de la familia que se mantuvo muggle durante dos generaciones viviendo en América —tomó una pausa para meterse un caramelo a la boca —, conozco a la directora del instituto de brujas de Salem. Me apoyará metiéndolos en su registro.

—Tenía entendido que ese instituto era solo de chicas —mencionó Ginny.

—Efectivamente lo era, hasta hace dos décadas. Durante la última guerra el instituto empezó a recibir hombres, aunque son pocos. No fue complicado colocarlos como graduados, la situación es que tendrán que tomar un examen en el ministerio para… medir sus capacidades —contestó Albus. Harry arqueó la ceja.

—O para medir el nivel de enseñanza del instituto de Salem —dijo el pelinegro entendiendo perfectamente las intenciones del ministerio. Buscaban jactarse de tener mejor sistema educativo. Bueno, se llevarían una sorpresa.

—Probablemente —le sonrió Albus —, en todo caso, supongo que ya son libre de moverse. Sin embargo les recomiendo precaución.

—No se preocupe profesor, ya encontraremos qué hacer —contestó Ginny. Dumbledore mantuvo su sonrisa y asintió.

—Debo preguntar, en temas menos alegres, ¿cuándo planeamos ponernos en movimiento? —preguntó Albus con cautela.

—No haremos nada por unos años. Nuestro conocimiento de la primera guerra es limitado y lo mejor es emplear bien ese conocimiento. Por el momento, lo dejaremos trabajar y llegada la hora, nos ponemos en acción —le respondió Harry.

—Esto supone entonces, el inicio del frente de resistencia… tendré que pensar el nombre —lo último lo susurró Albus más para sí mismo. Ginny compartió una sonrisa con su marido y habló.

—¿Qué le parece la Orden del Fénix?

Dumbledore la miró unos instantes, dejando que el nombre se plasmara en su mente y llegó a la conclusión que era un buen nombre, muy ingenioso. Encontró a Harry robándole una mirada a Fawkes, que se encontraba durmiendo en su perchero y comprendió todo.

—Inteligente… quien inventó el nombre debió haber sido muy listo —se permitió bromear Albus.

—Oh sí, muy listo, de hecho podría decir que el más sabio que he conocido. Aunque un poco loco, sin duda —contestó Ginny con una sonrisa. El director y la pelirroja compartieron una mirada y rieron. Harry y Minerva se encontraban viendo el intercambio, también divertidos.

A la semana siguiente, Charlus acompañó al matrimonio joven al ministerio para la prueba. Charlus los dejó a cargo de un hombre bajito rechoncho que los guió a una habitación amplia, con una pared metálica al otro extremo. Les indicó que se pusieran en la línea.

—Muy bien, ahora por favor enfréntense en un duelo —les dijo el hombre bajito. Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Un duelo? ¿No deberíamos transformar una mesa, levantar una barrera o algo así? —preguntó. El hombre bajito rió.

—Mi chico, para ser auror tendrás que pasar por esta prueba y poder ingresar a la academia.

Harry lo miró cómo si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿Auror? A pesar que le gustaba serlo en el futuro, no tenía pensado meterse a la academia. Volteó a mirar a Ginny para buscar algún indicio de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando. El hombre bajito observó esto y volvió a reír.

—Joven, no me diga que Albus no le comentó de su petición al ministro —dijo.

Harry soltó un suspiro. Claro. Albus Dumbledore siempre tenía que tener un plan. A pesar de molestarse un poco por no haber sido consultado, Harry sonrió por la nostalgia que le trajo el estar dentro de otro de los planes del viejo director. Ginny a su lado, no muy contenta, gruñó.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es dicha petición? —preguntó en tono bajo que generó un escalofrío en la espina de Harry.

—El señor Harry Potter ingresará a la academia de Aurores y la señora Ginevra Potter se unirá al personal del colegio. La posición no la conozco, eso es algo que tendrá que arreglar con Dumbledore pero necesitan ambos pasar una prueba de aptitudes en varios campos —respondió el hombre bajito.

Ginny no dijo nada pero Harry notó que la mirada de su flamante esposa estaba precisamente en llamas. Decidió usar la salía fácil y asintió al hombre bajito. Le susurró un "luego hablamos" a Ginny y se puso en guardia para comenzar el duelo.

—Creo que está demás decir que no se permite lesionar o matar al oponente, únicamente incapacitar —dijo el hombre con seguridad de que la joven pareja enamorada no se dañarían ni con el hechizo aturdidor ¡Pobre hombre inocente!

Ginny comenzó el duelo lanzando un fuerte hechizo de desarme, que Harry evitó dando un brinco a la izquierda. Cuando el azabache puso su atención en Ginny tragó saliva; parecía que la pelirroja deseaba sacar su enojo y Harry se había convertido en su costal de práctica. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un moco-murciélago pasó peligrosamente por su oreja derecha.

—Si no prestas atención, perderás… amor —le dijo dulcemente la pelirroja.

Continuó el duelo que consistió básicamente en Ginny atacando y Harry esquivando, levantando un escudo o lanzando algún que otro hechizo. El hombre estaba impresionado por los movimientos experimentados y feroces de la pelirroja pero levantó una ceja ante el rendimiento de Harry. Había algo extraño en el hecho de que no contraatacara.

—¿Por qué no dejas de correr? —preguntó molesta Ginny y tomó una boconada de aire buscando calmar las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón.

Harry vio esto como una oportunidad y la orilló a pasar a la defensiva. El hombre bajito notó que los movimientos de Harry eran incluso más experimentados que los de la pelirroja y, aunque la velocidad era parecida, los del azabache eran más poderosos.

Continuaron por cerca de dos minutos hasta que Harry logró asestar un hechizo de desarme y la varita de Ginny voló a su mano. El azabache sonrió y Ginny lanzó una maldición.

—Perdí de nuevo —murmuró recordando los duelos que solían hacer los del ejército de Dumbledore. Se acercó a su marido y extendió la mano. Harry rápidamente le devolvió la varita.

—Estuviste cerca Gin, un par de veces creí que me tenías acorralado —dijo Harry manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Mentiroso… —murmuró de nuevo Ginny que había comprendido la sencilla pero eficaz estrategia de su marido —, aunque buenos movimientos para esquivar —lo elogió. Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y le dio un rápido beso.

—Bueno mis muchachos, me acaban de dar uno de los duelos más interesantes de los últimos años, ¡una lástima que sólo yo pudiera verlo! Los de la oficina estarían maravillados —dijo el hombre. La pareja enrojeció un poco.

—No fue para tanto —le restó importancia Harry, incómodo con los elogios.

—No seas modesto muchacho —respondió el hombre bajito —¸ como sea, ahora vamos a la siguiente sala.

La siguiente prueba fue de transformaciones, en la cual Ginny superó a Harry cuando transformó la mesa en un bellísimo corcel. Harry en cambio consiguió un cerdo y decidió mentir al decir que eso era lo que buscaba hacer. Después vino la de encantamientos, donde Harry hizo una muy buena barrera anti muggle; Ginny también logró hacer la barrera pero con menos potencia. Siguió el examen de aparición sin incidentes.

Así pasó el resto del día, con el matrimonio pasando entre sala y sala tomando distintos exámenes. Los divertidos, que eran los prácticos, acabaron pronto y la mayor parte de las horas estuvieron con un papel frente a sus ojos, sentados en pupitres y recibiendo terribles recuerdos de sus épocas de estudiantes.

—Bueno, eso sería todo —les dijo el hombre bajito —, señor Potter por favor preséntese mañana a primera hora en la academia de aurores, aquí tiene la dirección y el uniforme se lo proporcionarán al llegar —le dijo a tiempo que le entregaba un papel —, usted señora Potter tendrá que reportarse con Albus Dumbledore también mañana. Fue un placer pasar el día con ustedes —finalizó el hombre mientras les daba un apretón de manos. Salió de la sala y el matrimonio Potter se quedó solo.

—Bueno… eso fue interesante —murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué piensas que tenga en mente Dumbledore? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

—Ya nos dijo el examinador, quiere que des clases.

—Sí, pero me gustaría saber más detalles.

—Tendrás que esperar a mañana —respondió Harry y le dio un suave beso que Ginny devolvió de inmediato.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron del ministerio para regresar a la mansión de los Potter. Esa noche, ya cuando se encontraban acostados, Ginny hizo notar su malestar respecto a que Dumbledore les tuviera trabajos arreglados. Harry le dijo que no se preocupara, que el plan era inteligente, manteniéndola a ella cerca y a él infiltrado en el ministerio. Aun así la pelirroja se durmió molesta con el viejo director.

Al día siguiente Harry partió con Charlus rumbo a la academia, mientras que Ginny esperó unas horas, que le permitieron desayunar en forma y charlar con Dorea, para ir a Hogwarts. Se apareció en Hogsmade y caminó a los terrenos del colegio. Estuvo tentada a usar alguno de los pasadizos pero se contuvo.

Fue recibida por un Hagrid bastante más joven aunque con la misma estatura y mismo largo de barba. La saludó con una gran sonrisa la cual Ginny devolvió gustosa. Fue conducida al despacho del director y al entrar lo encontró sentado frente a su escritorio y escribiendo en un pergamino.

—Buen día, profesor Dumbledore —inició la conversación con respeto.

—No hay necesidad de formalidades Ginny, después de todo seguramente ya estarás enterada que seremos compañeros de trabajo —le dijo con voz alegre pero sin despegar la vista del pergamino en el que estaba trabajando.

—Sobre eso…

—En unos instantes te daré los detalles, no te preocupes. Permíteme terminar este documento —dijo mientras ponía los último detalles en el pergamino. Se lo entregó a la pelirroja.

Al leerlo, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada de estupefacción al director.

—¿Está hablando enserio? —preguntó. Dumbledore simplemente sonrió.

—Efectivamente, el profesor Giggs se acaba de retirar y, si mal no recuerdo, comentaste que tienes experiencia.

Ginny rememoró la primera conversación que tuvieron, donde probablemente sí mencionó que fue jugadora de quidditch profesional.

—¿Entonces quiere que sea profesora de vuelo? —preguntó buscando confirmación.

—Y árbitro de los partidos —le recordó el director quien, al ver la sonrisa que se formó en la cara de la pelirroja y cómo la sangre le llegó a las mejillas de felicidad, continuó —, deduzco que esto es un sí.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió extasiada Ginny.

Ni en sus sueños más dementes había pensado en ser profesora de vuelo en Hogwarts y se sorprendió que no lo hiciera antes. Era un trabajo perfecto para ella, amaba volar y volvería al campo de quidditch, a pesar de no ser como jugadora, era una situación de gana-gana.

—Me alegra que te entusiasme la idea, Ginny. Te pediré que vengas dentro de unas semanas para iniciar el curso, Minerva te puede apoyar a buscar el plan de estudios del ex profesor para que tengas una base de diseñar el tuyo —le informó el director.

—¿También me haré cargo del calendario para la copa de quidditch? —preguntó la pelirroja. Dumbledore asintió y Ginny comenzó en su cabeza a poner probables fechas, recordando sus años escolares.

—Te recuerdo que tendrás que basar las fechas de los partidos con los planes de estudio de otros profesores y las actividades del colegio.

—Claro, así evitaremos hacer reprogramaciones de partidos —contestó Ginny quien a este punto ya se encontraba completamente inmiscuida en el tema.

Harry, por otro lado, no la estaba pasando tan bien. Se encontraba completamente aburrido en el curso de inducción de la academia. Les informaron lo que verían durante el transcurso de dos años, los horarios, entre otras cosas. El pelinegro se dio cuenta que el nivel para ser auror era incluso menor al del futuro por lo que pasaría, los que probablemente podrían ser, los dos años más aburridos de su vida.

Realmente tenía la esperanza de poder tener alguna otra actividad fuera de la academia. Tener vigilado a Voldemort quedaba fuera de discusión. No podía permitir que el mago sospechara que andaban tras de él, al menos no hasta que la guerra se desatara abiertamente y eso le sirviera de cobertura para hacer sus investigaciones. Estaba asustado que cualquier movimiento temprano cambiara por completo el curso del futuro y se quedara sin ventaja para derrotar a su viejo enemigo.

También estaba el tema de su segundo regreso. Aún no descubría cómo pudo hacerlo y tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para investigar. Había sopesado la posibilidad de que tuviera un octavo horrocrux y, de ser así, lo habría hecho antes de la batalla de Hogwarts como un plan alterno en caso de perder. Pero el simple hecho de pensar que dividió su alma aún más hacía que pusiera en duda esa teoría. Realmente no creía que Tom hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir a un nuevo horrocrux, habría sido demasiado para su alma a su parecer.

Por supuesto, esto lo dejaba completamente sin ideas. Esta discusión sabía que la tendría llegado el momento con Albus y esperaba que el viejo director, con su sabiduría, pudiera ayudarle a resolver el enigma del tercer regreso de Tom.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando recibió un codazo de quien estaba sentado a su lado. El chico le dirigió una mirada significativa que Harry no comprendió de inmediato.

—Señor Potter, ¿podría repetirme por favor lo que acabo de decir? —dijo el instructor molesto. Fue claro para Harry que no era la primera vez que el instructor le hacía la misma pregunta y enrojeció.

—Lo lamento, no estaba prestando atención —respondió Harry de manera sincera. El instructor levantó una ceja pero pareció satisfecho con la disculpa y repitió lo último que había explicado.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que les dieron un pequeño descanso para conseguir algo de comer. Les indicaron dónde podían comprar almuerzo los que no hubieran traído nada. Harry caminó con tranquilidad para comprar la comida.

—¡Harry!

Se giró al escuchar su nombre y encontró a un Charlus bastante agitado, con la cara un poco enrojecida. El pelinegro le otorgó una sonrisa que su abuelo regresó. Cuando Charlus recobró el aliento volvió a hablar:

—Se me olvidó darte el almuerzo que Dorea te envió —le dijo a tiempo que le entregaba una bolsa de papel marrón.

Harry se sorprendió pero la aceptó. Le echó un rápido vistazo y pudo ver varios emparedados, algo que parecía una manzana y al fondo una caja transparente cerrada. Al interior vio un poco de la tarta de melaza que Ginny hizo el día anterior. Sonrió.

—Gracias Charlus, me salvaste —le dijo. El aludido soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Bueno, me retiro que yo no tengo descanso hasta dentro de una hora —le informó. Se despidieron y cada quien marchó por camino diferente.

Harry terminó volviendo al aula de la academia, dispuesto a comer su almuerzo y disfrutar la deliciosa tarta hecha por su esposa. Vio que en una de las mesas se encontraba el chico que le dio el codazo y se acercó.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó. El chico ni volteó a verlo pero aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Harry se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer, ofreciéndole un emparedado pero el chico lo rechazó. El ambiente se empezaba a poner incómodo por lo que el pelinegro decidió romper el silencio.

—Me llamo Harry, ¿cómo te llamas?

Por primera vez desde que llegó el chico volteó a mirarlo. En la mirada mostraba aburrimiento, el pelo castaño era largo y lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña cola. Harry no pudo evitar sentir que lo conocía de algún lado.

—Alastor Moody —respondió el chico dejando estupefacto a Potter.

Le costó trabajo digerir por qué no lo reconoció. Con ambas piernas, con ambos ojos y sin esa constante mueca de enojo hacían al que se convertiría en el mejor auror de la historia irreconocible. Harry le sonrió e intentó sacarle un poco de plática pero Moody contestaba de manera seca y cortante. Se estaba rindiendo cuando Alastor le hizo una pregunta.

—Escuché que vienes de Estados Unidos —le dijo.

—Sí, aunque nací en Inglaterra por diversas cuestiones terminé viviendo allá.

—¿Crees tener lo que se hace falta para ser auror?

Harry arqueó una ceja pero sonrió divertido. Después de todo, él ya era un auror experimentado de donde venía y si las cosas no se hubieran ido al infierno tan rápido, probablemente hubiera tomado el liderato del cuartel de aurores.

—Sí —respondió finalmente —, ¿y tú? —le devolvió la pregunta.

En lugar de sentirse ofendido o bufar exasperado como lo hubiera hecho su contraparte del futuro, Alastor simplemente rió.

—Me caes bien, se necesita gente con esa seguridad por acá. Desde que mi padre se retiró del cuartel no ha habido un auror medianamente decente —dijo Moody. Harry ansioso por saber un poco más ahondó en el tema.

—¿Entonces tu padre fue auror? —preguntó. Alastor volvió a reír.

—Mi padre, mi abuelo y toda mi familia desde que se inventó la palabra auror —dijo aun riendo pero dejando colarse un poco del orgullo que sentía.

Harry dedujo varias cosas. Primero, Alastor Moody era de una familia antigua de magos, al parecer bastante antigua, realmente nunca tuvo tiempo de estudiar los árboles familiares ni a todas las familias de sangre pura de Gran Bretaña pero probablemente les echaría un vistazo próximamente. Lo segundo es que Moody traía en la sangre el ser auror, no fue de sorprenderse que terminara siendo llamado el mejor.

—¿Y los tuyos? —pregunto Alastor sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—Muertos —respondió con sinceridad, algo que Moody notó y apreció.

—Disculpa —dijo Alastor. Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió restándole importancia al tema.

Continuaron por cerca de una hora charlando de diversos temas. Harry le contó que estaba casado y lo buena que era Ginny con la varita, también habló sobre el matrimonio de Charlus y Dorea Potter, o al menos lo que sabía de él. Era extraño para Harry el estar junto a un muy joven Moody pero por alguna razón, esa sensación de confianza que emanaba le recordó al mismo Alastor que dio su vida protegiéndolo.

Moody en cambio sintió que, si bien el chico claramente escondía algo, estaba feliz de poder charlar con alguien agradable, que sabía lo que quería en la vida y que al menos intentaba ser lo más sincero posible. Por su estatus de familia, Alastor llegó con cierta fama y expectativas a la academia de aurores. Los demás chicos se inventaban proezas o historias con tal de ganar su favor y ayuda. Moody los detestaba. No quería lame botas, buscaba alguien que pudiera cubrir su espalda cuando fuera necesario. Alguien que hiciera más de lo que habla y encontró a esa persona en Harry Potter.

Para cuando los demás regresaron de almorzar y el profesor continuó con el curso, Moody y Potter ya se habían convertido en amigos. Los demás chicos y chicas miraron con envidia que el 'extranjero' fuera el que se ganara el favor del hijo prodigio.

—No vas a creer a quién me encontré —dijo Harry a su esposa.

Se encontraban ya acostados descansando. Ginny relató su día y lo emocionada que estaba con dar clases mientras que el pelinegro esperó pacientemente para contar su día. Estaba esperando con emoción ver la reacción que tendría la pelirroja cuando le contara de su nuevo amigo. Naturalmente cuando le dijo, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos mientras Harry rió.

—¿Moody? ¿Ojo-loco Moody? —preguntó todavía estupefacta. Harry dio un asentimiento, le costaba responder entre risa y risa.

—No tan ojo-loco —contestó Harry calmándose un poco —, aunque su ojo era muy útil trataré de que no quede tuerto esta vez —añadió ya un poco más serio.

—O la pierna, no olvides que sólo tenía una pierna —dijo Ginny.

Harry sonrió, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la atrajo hacia él. Ginny con una sonrisa se acomodó entre el brazo y pecho de su marido. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos y, por primera vez, asimilando el hecho de que ya estaban haciendo cambios importantes.

—¿Crees que valga la pena el riesgo? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Salvar a nuestras familias y amigos arriesgando nuestra existencia? —preguntó Ginny pero no esperó respuesta —, sí, vale la pena —concluyó.

* * *

_Buenas gente  
_

_Les paso a dejar el cuarto capítulo de esta historia que ya va tomando forma. Vemos un vistazo de cómo planeo narrar los duelos en el futuro y Harry se encuentra con que será compañero de un jóven Ojo-loco... ¿raro, no? De paso Ginny se convertirá en profesora. Veremos cómo les va a la pareja en próximos capítulos._

_Sí, mis chistes e ironías son terribles (el título del capítulo) y lo peor es que ya son dos veces seguidas que lo hago pero bue... no me pueden culpar, la universidad está quitándome cualquier rastro de cordura xD_

_Espero les gustara y si desean pueden dejar sus comentarios en la cajita de reviews que está aquí abajíto. Me encanta leerlos a todos.  
Agradecimientos eternos a mi beta kathitha y un abrazo para ella._

_Un saludo  
ReyAlex_


End file.
